


Wanderlust

by haldoor



Category: Lost
Genre: Multi, Road Trips, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> None, apart from the suggestion of a threesome<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Nope, don't own 'em any more than I did yesterday<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd once again; for this laziness, I can only apologise<br/><b>Summary:</b> The three of them are still on the road; it's time to move on again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crickets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/gifts).



> Originally written for Five Acts, Round Five, for [](http://crickets.livejournal.com/profile)[**crickets**](http://crickets.livejournal.com/) and originally posted [here in her journal](http://crickets.livejournal.com/475676.html?thread=6689564#t6689564); from the prompts _road trips and old motels_.

Sawyer leans on the doorway of their motel room and smokes in the early morning light. His bones ache with the chill of this place and he hopes they can move on soon. They don't stay anywhere long; have kept moving for some months now, and that's the way they all prefer it.

He likes the drier states better – Arizona , Nevada , New Mexico and so on – but they've done those already and they're into the places Claire wants to see in the Deep South . They've skirted around Tennessee though, because Sawyer has no wish to return there any time soon.

Jack favours the northern states – the ones with distinct seasonal changes – not that they've gotten to them yet, but they will.

Sawyer wonders how much of what they each choose is due to the places they know and dislike so well. He certainly doesn't make it a habit to revisit anywhere near his childhood if he can help it. Claire grew up in the warmth of Australia, so why she has so much interest in this part of the USA, Sawyer can't figure, although Jack's preferences are easier; California is entirely too sunny most of the year and the idea of snow satisfies the romantic in him.

Smiling around his cigarette at the thought of Jack's romanticism, Sawyer doesn't even hear Claire open the door behind him and he nearly jumps out of his skin when she speaks.

"I want to go north."

"Sure, Princess," he assents when he's pushed his heart back down his throat. "Jack up for that?"

"He is," Jack says from behind Claire, appearing in the doorway and wrapping his arms around her. He smiles softly at Sawyer and kisses Claire's cheek.

Claire places her hands on Jack's forearms and turns to kiss him properly. Sawyer feels a pang of something at the sight and blows out the last of the smoke in his lungs, crushing his cigarette underfoot.

"Let's say goodbye to this place in style before we leave," he says, smirking as he moves forward, directing them back inside the room. He shuts the door behind himself and gives them a sultry look, leaning against it.

Claire grins at him and shucks off her tank top on the way to the bed.

Sawyer slides his gaze from her laid out so prettily to his offsider. Jack's watching Claire too, and Sawyer can't resist the look in his eyes. He pushes off the door and comes up beside Jack, whispering in his ear, "She wants you."

Jack turns his head towards Sawyer slightly, but his eyes are on Claire. Sawyer puts a hand on Jack's shoulder and licks his earlobe, making him shiver. "Go on; what are you waiting for?" he murmurs from even nearer, adding another little lick for emphasis.

When Jack moves, it's not quite what Sawyer was expecting, although it's still good. He finds himself plastered against the wall, Jack's tongue searching his mouth, and his leg between Sawyer's; his thigh pressed up hard against Sawyer's growing erection.

Sawyer hums into the kiss, running his fingers through Jack's short hair as he pulls him nearer and presses back against his leg. Jack shifts against him, increasing the friction, and Sawyer feels desire coiling through him so rapidly, he thinks if he doesn't get his pants off _now_ , they'll have to do laundry before they leave.

Breaking the kiss, he looks at the wildness in Jack's eyes for a second, and then they're rapidly helping each other remove clothing, Claire almost forgotten in the rush.

A laugh from the bed draws their attention, and they both look at her, nearly surprised to see her there, completely naked and on hands and knees, grinning at them. "You boys," she says, shaking her head.

Sawyer has no idea what that means, but he remembers now why they're all together, the three of them. He quirks a smile at her and pushes Jack in her direction, manhandling him when he seems reluctant. "Can't forget our princess, Doc. Give her what she needs before she comes after you."

For some reason he won't analyse, Sawyer's still convinced Claire prefers Jack, and rather than have her confirm it, he pushes Jack forward so no one has to think about any of it.

Claire's smile widens as they reach the bed. "Need both of you," she says softly, backing up on the bed and indicating they should come either side of her.

Jack's eyes swivel to Sawyer like he needs to ask his permission. Sawyer's never been able to figure that one out, but he nods, knowing Jack won't move without it. Jack turns his expressive eyes on Claire and leans in to kiss her, while Sawyer makes himself comfortable on Claire's other side, stroking a hand down the silky skin of her thigh. She shivers under his touch, and deepens the kiss with Jack.

Sawyer can never get enough of seeing them together, no matter how he feels about each of them. He's not sure he could choose between them if forced, if he's honest, but he's pretty sure he knows who the others would consider the third wheel when all's said and done.

He'll forget that for now though, because he knows that when they move on this time, he'll still be with them, and that's enough for the present.

He'll deal with the rest when it happens.

~//~


End file.
